


Lost in Mind and Light

by 0chillwhatsoever



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0chillwhatsoever/pseuds/0chillwhatsoever
Summary: Lights flicker, on and off. They are kept on only to keep darkness at bay.Darkness can’t be held forever though.As candles blow out and Hermit’s light in their souls are taken what will it take for it to be the tipping point of the end of all worlds.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter One - Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness encircles.

They were hungry and tired.

So hungry. They could’ve eaten a horse. 

Or a world.

Their immediate thought was, yes go eat a world. You are hungry. But of course they refrained from that, their stomach was to small to eat so much at once. Especially after the last world they’d eaten fully.

They instead went back to sleep, eyes closing after being awake for so long. 

Perhaps in the coming moons they could finally eat a bigger meal and get their wings back.

***

First time it had happened he’d felt sick and black dots spotted his vision. 

They’d jumped from one world to the next in a matter of seconds, or maybe minutes, possibly hours. 

Regardless they were out of the darkness of whatever that was and in full light.

He was glad for that, one more second in that void would probably had left him far worse then nausea.

The second time was less nauseating.

This time around felt like minutes, which felt like hours but most definitely weren’t. At least he hoped so.

He’d at least landed on his feet this time, which was a nice surprise. 

His heart raced and he put his hand to it, feeling a small warmth. Like a light of sorts. His heart and the light beating as one.

He had heard of hit happening to others, them feeling their light after a jump. But feeling the warmth itself felt wonderful to say the least.

Far better then the cold chill of the void.

The third time was hazy, freezing.

He was sleeping almost. The cold seeping into his bones. Into his soul. 

He felt bits of himself seem to go. Memories. Many bad, some good. Pieces of his personality cracked slightly. And his features seemed to crumble bit by bit.

It was like sleeping. Sleeping for a good while. A hibernation of sorts.

It felt like minutes, maybe hours. 

It wasn’t.

It was more like days, months. 

A year.

And then he seemed almost to wake up. Spluttering and coughing for breath, for air. He heard another person, maybe people, doing the same.

And then he saw something, someone. Someone aside from the weird darkness. 

What was their name though. B something.

Bd- bdu-

“Bdubs?” His voice was rough from unuse.

“Hi Beef.” The brown eyed man smiled softly. “Welcome back.”


	2. Chapter Two - Ashamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes open.

He was ecstatic to see his friend back and away from The Voids grasp after the long months.

But seeing his once brilliant ocean like eyes turn to a more duller, gray blue and the small crack like scars riddling his friends fingers and face like Beef was a mere vase made him tear up slightly. 

He himself had scars like those but looking at them only gave him one thought. He could have saved his friends from the horrible days of imprisonment in The Void, if he’d just stayed away from the jungles hell like whispers.

Beef’s voice broke Bdub’s train of thought.

“But, the- the vines and the jungle and-“ He sat up, and looked about ready to pass out, but his eyes scanned for the parasitic plants, feeling his throat for any.

“Woah woah woah, hold on there buddy. The jungles gone. You’re safe and you’re here with us instead of The Void right?”

Beef nodded. “Yeah, I guess. But. . . Wait what happened?”

Bdubs’ smile faltered and he sat down fully, “Hoo boy.” He sucked in a breath. “The Void, kinda swallowed us in season five.”

He paused, giving some leeway for Beef’s probably tired and foggy brain.

“Ah.” He looked around again and seemed to spot Doc and Etho on the other side of the small island. “D-Did at least one of us make it out of the jungle?”

Bdubs nodded. “Doc got out of the jungle in time, which is good, but we all were in their for who knows how long.” Beef looked back at him and Bdubs started averting his eyes about the place. 

_I mean I was the one to bring those stupid flipping vines that nearly got all of us killed_.

His thoughts soon filled up with mantras of insults at himself and tried his best to just look at what his other friends were doing.

He saw the other half of the nHo as well as Xb, Hypno and Jevin. With Jevin excitedly spewing out what exactly happened to a very groggy Hypno with Xb commenting here and there. It gave Bdubs a little bit more reason to smile, or cry although he’d much prefer the former, especially if it were near his friends.

But he instantly felt a crash of thoughts. _You still let them down, you let all the Hermits down and you were stupid enough to believe you were right and-_

“Bdubs, I swear if that thick skull of yours is blaming yourself I’m going to have to dump you in the sea.”

Beef’s claims returned his smirk and chased the thoughts away for the time being . “Ah I see, you missed my worrying huh. Well don’t worry, my dear friend Beef, I missed you too.” At that Bdubs tackled the bearded man with a hug. 

The sea lapped calmly near them as they very quickly changed the mood.

_Damn, I really missed this._

He chuckled and then caught the eye of Doc, thankfully his face wasn’t of anxiety but an actual smile (although small) was on the cyborgs face.

***

His talk with Etho was very different in contrast to Bdubs and Beef’s reunion.

Before Etho had woken up Doc had made sure the mans mask was pulled down enough for his friend to breathe.

Who knows how damaging The Void’s air could be, especially with a mask on.

Etho was second to wake up. His eyes had snapped open and he immediately shot up gasping and trying to claw at, most likely, vines that had long since stopped growing. 

Doc could see that his eyes were more purple in hue rather than the notable misty like eyes other void-taken Hermits had. 

The white haired man’s eyes looked up at him and seemed to calm down a bit more.

“Etho, you good?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just-just tired. . .” He grew quiet. His face gave Doc the impression he was trying to grasp at something, most likely a memory.

“Doc,” he gave a shuddering breath, trying to get the words to fall out. “Did- wh- just. . .did the jungle, did it just take me?” His heterochromatic eyes seemed to scan Doc for anything, any hope that he hadn’t doomed his friends.

Doc said no words and just looked to the side, memories plagueing him quick enough for Etho to catch on. 

The silence cascaded over them and they could hear the loud gasp of air coming from Hypno. 

“Dear god, why does this always seem to happen!” Etho mumbled, eyes downcast and hands fiddling with his mask. Doc could see those now violet hued eyes trying to piece together words and thoughts and memories in a split second.

“At least you’re here now. That we’re here now, together again.” Doc said reassuringly. Etho nodded slightly, although still resigning to be silent. A small yawn came from him.

“Where’s X- Xisuma and everyone else?”

“All across the world at the moment, they didn’t want you three to get too overwhelmed after just getting back.”

Etho brought his mask back up and murmured an okay, yawning once more.

Doc looked up from his tired friend toward the two other members of the nHo. They were laughing and hugging and it seemed like Bdubs was crying a bit.

Doc smiled at that.

They were all together again.


	3. Chapter Three - Aware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blindfolds hide the dark.

They had caught up with one another fairly quickly, although he had been in and out of the conversation multiple times.

He kept on spacing out while trying to piece together information that was either handed to him via the other nHo or a fairly weird set of memories. The memories were more so like a voice rather then the usual visual memories but it helped nonetheless.

It scared him though, that he somehow recognized and remembered everything while at the same time knowing nothing. It was like the past hour had been a long series of deja vu.

He picked at the grass, trying to recall what had happened before he got caught in the vines. 

He somehow remembered the vines rather vividly. They had curled round him, staying tightly to his body and putting him in a daze having hours and days fly by in seconds.

And then he’d been jolted into the expansiveand yet compact darkness that was The Void.

He felt a pounding in his head. A fog that he hadn’t seen swept into his mind, masking any other detail.

“And basically, Doc lost, like always-“

“Hey” 

Etho looked up at that, focus on the grass settled back on the conversation. 

Doc had playfully nudged Bdubs giving a chuckle. 

“At least I didn’t lose Demise cause of lava.” 

“Yeah cause I’m hotter than you Doc,” Bdubs stuck out his tongue.

Beef laughed lightly next to him and he himself gave a soft chuckle. He could here the gravellyquality to it, like sandpaper and actual sand made an amalgamation together that spokethe equivalent of something scraping off of a coral like structure. He coughed a bit to clear his throat but the unused brokenness of his vocal chords strained more.

Beef gave him a glance as Bdubs and Doc continued bickering like an old married couple. Beef’s mineral blue eyes gave a soft and knowing question. He just nodded, which seemed to give the other enough of an answer to be content.

He yawned quietly, noticing the darkening of the sky with magenta and indigo’s swirling into the painted sky.

Bdubs noticed as well, calm settling on his eyes and then instant fear.

“Um I- I think I should be, uh, going now. Bye guys.” He scrambled away toward a boat and furiously towed away.

“Is Bdubs alright?” Etho asked, voice still rough.

“Yeah, he’s been going a bit sleep schedule oriented at the moment. Speaking of which,” he focused his eyes on the two of them. “I should be heading out as well but there’s beds in their and a boat.” He said gesturing you the chest. “You guys can stay here for the night if you want but either way should be good.”

And off Doc went, going the same way as Bdubs and Etho had found a cunning smirk set on the creeper’s face. 

So they were alone as darkness consumed them once again, both of them froze up a bit at the cold and the quiet. The light of the torchers were comforting at least and they had a bed to sleep in other than the blanket of unease that lay in their bones.

And he slept, with darkness ever present, ever shifting.

***

The black shifted to teal blue to blood red and then a muted violet. Lights seemed to flicker but they were also people, noises, faces.

They swirled and parted and overlapped again.

Light barely passing through as time was stagnant in his head.

  
Stagnant in his soul.

***

Their mind hopped between the thoughts of their collection of souls. 

They spaced out as the noise of clashing thoughts merged and hunger reigned supreme.

They only wished to fly.

To feel full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, brain couldn’t think.   
> If there are any trigger warnings that I need to add pls tell me. 
> 
> Regardless hope y’all enjoyed <3


End file.
